


(Another) Set of Meihem One-Shots

by niichts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niichts/pseuds/niichts
Summary: Yep. I'm joining the one-shot bandwagon where I can post odd works whenever I get bored. Once again, all are going to be focused on Junkrat and Mei, as well as potential odd bits of friendship between Junkrat and Roadhog, etc. Yeah, nothing much is really going to happen.





	(Another) Set of Meihem One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning for potential mentions of violence and mild racism. Not sure if anyone's too bothered, but it might be worth mentioning regardless.

“Where you goin’, freak?”

Mei gulped and nervously shoved her glasses up her nose as the tall, thin girl with the flowing hair and sharp blue eyes came up behind her locker.

“Oh, hello Liz,” she managed between sudden gasps, trying to fight the urge to flee. Her mother had always taught her that politeness was imperative in any situation, regardless of whether the person you were talking to was deliberately out to make your school life a living hell. “I’m going to have to go and catch the bus sorry, so if you could perhaps talk to me tomorrow…”

She made a move to follow the last of the students exiting the building into the bright summer sunshine, but was pulled back by her bag’s straps.

“Oh no you don’t, Chink. Not without tellin’ me why you were disrespectin’ me last lesson.”

The name stung, but she tried her best to ignore it. She had bigger things to focus on.

Liz was grinning at her in a manner about as friendly as a starved vulture, two of her equally-scary cronies joining her on either side. All of them wore a large amount of make-up and the smallest possible shirts in order to catch the eye of boys, whilst their petty obsession with their appearances meant they felt the urge to pick on and humiliate anything or anyone that differed from their idea of beauty.

Mei, with her short, round body, closely-cut hair and large glasses, was obviously target number one.

“I – I honestly haven’t done anything” she gasped, trying not to vomit as she was whirled around, sweating profusely, to meet her attacker face-to-face. Well, as in she had to crane her neck to see the leering woman directly. Her short height definitely played a big part in how often she was discriminated against. “I’m sure you must have misheard.”

Liz pulled a face of mock amusement, looking to her lackeys in turn.

“Sure. ‘Course I have, Chink. Which is obviously why I’m talkin’ to ya now.”

She grabbed Mei by the collar and slammed her against the locker. Their faces were so close that every indignant fleck of spittle from Liz’s mouth hit her nose.

“Spill it. What ya been sayin’ ‘bout me?”  


Mei just whimpered slightly, really wishing she had a book to hide behind. Liz eventually just sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small case. Mei, despite never believing it possible, went even whiter. She’d seen her do this to other kids before. She’d pour powder all over their face, then (for lack of a better word) attack them with lipstick, eye shadow, whatever. The chosen victim would then have to walk through the school looking like a clown in drag, laughed at all the way.

“Last chance, ya fat cow” Liz sneered, letting her go to open the case and waft the powder slightly. A small amount hit Mei’s nose and she fought the urge to sneeze pathetically. Her cronies leaned in, obviously tasting blood in the water. “Tell me what ya went and said, or I’m gonna make ya twice as hideous as ya already ar-“

Her final words were cut off by a slight scraping noise. All four of the girls turned their heads to see the dim, flickering light of a match in the far corner of the corridor. Mei recognised that unkempt hair instantly.

Jamison Fawkes. The maniac. The one who’d almost been arrested for carjacking and the one who Mei was pretty sure _had_ been arrested for attempted arson. The one who, at this moment, was holding a lit match right next to the nozzle of a deodorant can.

Uh oh.

Liz let out one of her classic high-pitched shrieks that she made at the slightest inconvenience.

“_Urgh!”_ she cried in the most overly-exaggerated manner possible. “Fawkes! What ya doin’ here? Don’t ya have a hovel to crawl back to?”  


Her cronies chuckled, ever the sycophants.

“Busy buildin’a new one at the mo” Fawkes replied, pressing one index finger on the nozzle. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Busy teachin’ the Chink here not to go around disrespectin’ me, that’s what.”

“Well that ain’t just gonna cut it, ya see. I’m afraid I can’t let ya do that.”  


“Why, Fawkes?” Liz asked, voice suddenly and dangerously low. “Ya fancy the loser?”

Despite everything, Mei felt just the slightest amount of defiance rise up inside of her.

“Naw, ‘course not” Fawkes responded evenly, though there was a sudden edge to his tone and Mei could see the firing finger tighten ever so slightly. “Just want to get back at ‘er for snitchin’ on me in chemistry, is all.”

_What? _Mei racked her brains for such an event, but none came to mind.

“Well, ya can burn ya girlfriend later” Liz sneered, reaffirming her grip on the case and leaning forward again. “Now hold still, Chink, while I get this powder nice and even on ya-“

Mei could feel the other two girls grab her shoulders as she began to struggle and Liz flung powder all over her face. Her glasses were coated, she couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear anything but mocking laughter-

-which was promptly cut off by an ominous _fwooshing _sound and a cacophony of screams. Instantly she was dropped, leaving her to sputter helplessly on the floor as the sound of echoing, running footsteps grew fainter and fainter.

Then it was silent.

“Ya alright?”

With trembling fingers, Mei pried her glasses off and peered down at herself. Even her shirt was covered in the powder. She would be the laughing stock yet again on the bus.

Oh, who was she kidding? She’d have missed it by now, anyway.

The clang of metal snapped her back to attention as she noticed the deodorant can hit the floor. Fawkes stubbed out the match under his scruffy shoe, loosening his scruffy tie even further as if scared it would magically neaten itself.

“Right ol’ bitch, ain’t she?”  


Mei sniffled in response. It was silent again for a little longer, punctuated only by Fawkes clearing his nose.

“Anyway. Ya fine now?”

Mei had a million questions. To save time, she decided to ask the most basic one.

“Why…why did you help me?”

Fawkes raised a single blonde eyebrow, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, I mean…bein’ bullied, weren’t ya? Don’t like it when people are bein’ bullied.”  


Somehow, Mei’s indignation reached surface level right there and then.

“You harass me non-stop in lessons! You flick paper at my head! Giggle at me when I fall over!”

“Yeah, but I’m the only one who found it funny” he said casually, walking over and leaning against the locker where she sat. “And it’s never a good joke if more than one person’s laughin’. Besides, Sheila as pretty as ya self? Would never just sit by and let somethin’ like _that _happen to ya.”

Mei felt the heat rising in her cheeks, but forced it back down in favour of a snarky response.

“How gallant of you.”

“Dunno what that word means, but if it’s about me bein’ the most professional gent that ever lived, then yeah, ya’d be right. Proper old-fashioned, I am. Here, ya want some help clearin’ that off?”  


Mei looked down at the powder, sighing.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll just wash it all off when I get home.”  


Fawkes shrugged. “Suit ya self, but I’m still givin’ ya this” he muttered, digging into the only pocket he owned that didn’t have a hole in it somewhere. He handed her a filthy rag covered in black splodges. “As they say in France, _uno handkerchief, por favour.”_

Mei couldn’t help but smile at his atrocious Spanish. And knowledge of Geography, for that matter. Besides, she supposed it was a sweet gesture. She tucked into her skirt.

“Thank you, Mister Fawkes. It’s surprisingly kind of you.”

“No worries. Just don’t be expectin’ this tomorrow. Next time I see ya fall over, I’m still laughin’.”

Mei craned her neck from her sitting position, not bothering to hide her smile anymore.

“Why Mister Fawkes, I would have it no other way.”

Fawkes appeared to momentarily lose the ability to speak. Thankfully, any potential embarrassment was prevented by an echoing bellow from a few rooms away. A bellow that sounded a lot like Principle Morrison’s.

** _“Fawkes!”_ **

** **

“Whelp, that sound like ma cue to leave” Jamison said, as if this whole thing was a massive inconvenience. “See ya ‘round, darl. And no need to be so prim and proper, yeah? Just the name Jamie’ll do.”

And without so much as another word, he sprinted off, followed by a furious Morrison, who was covered in brown sludge and being set upon by at least ten rats. A Morrison so furious he didn’t even notice Mei sitting there, who could only imagine what Faw – no, _Jamie_ had done to him.

A Mei who walked with both powder and a massive smile on her face all the way back home.


End file.
